During a construction project, such as the construction of a house or an office building, an electrician wires the structure. In particular, the electrician will route electrical wires throughout the structure, terminating the wires in electrical boxes mounted to wall studs, etc. Typically, the wiring activities occur well before the dry wall is hung and finished, and the walls are textured and painted. The electrical box is most often left open, exposing the contents (wires, etc.) to damage during subsequent construction activities (dry walling, painting, etc.).
In particular, sheet rock or dry wall is nailed or screwed to the walls of the structure, completely covering the electrical boxes and the contents therein. After the sheet rock or dry wall is hung, the installer must locate all of the now covered electrical boxes. Once located, the installer must cut holes in the wall to allow access to these boxes. Typically, a pilot hole is drilled into the wall, after which a hole of approximately the same dimensions as the electrical box is cut in the wall using a router or similar tool.
In many instances, wires are damaged or destroyed by the drill bit used for the pilot hole. Further, as the installer cuts around the box, damage to the box and its contents may occur. Even if the installer is successful in locating the electrical box and cutting an accurate hole in the wall, he or she still must later tape, mud, paint and finish the wall. During these finishing steps, damage to wires may occur. Additionally, contaminants may get into the electrical box, covering exposed wire ends, obstructing mounts for switches, sockets or other devices, and/or otherwise damaging the box.
Frayed, damaged or destroyed wires must be replaced or repaired. Often times these repairs involve pulling hundreds of feet of wire from the structure. Also, there is an increased risk of electrical problems and fires, especially if not all damaged boxes are adequately located and repaired. The cost to rewire all or part of a structure due to the damage discussed above can be significant.